


Big Fun, No Sleep (All is Love)

by doc_boredom



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and is a lil stinker, audrey has nicknames for everyone, bokay, but it doesnt have to be if that makes sense, four space uncles take care of tiny child the fic, implied ninja ship party? have it your way?, it's there if you squint and tell yourself it is, okay first off there's really not an nsp fandom tag, pajama shenanigans, pizza parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_boredom/pseuds/doc_boredom
Summary: Sung hadn’t been expecting his Saturday night to be filled with Spongebob and pizza, but here he is, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.-Inspired by recent Sung stream events where he details that he has indeed read Audrey bed time stories.





	Big Fun, No Sleep (All is Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Karen O's "All is Love" from the Where the Wild Things are soundtrack, which is a huge delight and comes highly recommended.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Robo…”

It isn’t very often that Doctor Sung has to look _down_ instead of up to find the source of a voice (it was his inherent shortness, the empath supposed) but he finds himself doing just that in this moment, half startling-half delighting when he finds the source of the impossibly small voice. Ninja Audrey. She’s staring up at him with those wide brown eyes of hers, short little arms shooting up towards him. “Robot!” She shrieks joyously at the top of her lungs. “Up!”

The empath reaches down and scoops the tiny thing up into his arms without a second thought, gloved hand going to fix her flyaway curls as she smiles at him, impossibly wide. Humans already feel so much, maybe _too_ much if he’s being honest with himself, but children are in a whole different league. Her happiness reaches Sung suddenly, a hundred butterflies in flight upon his senses, infinite.

He returns her smile immediately. She isn’t _just_ happy, his core tells him. She feels safe, content, and a little impatient under all of that, once he digs a little further in. Probably because it’s just him when it should be all of them, Phobos and Meouch and Havve too. Not a hint of worry to be found though, which is both good and unnerving. “Now how’d you get here?” It’s not a question for Audrey necessarily, more so directed at the universe, as if it’ll answer back. Hell, it probably could if Sung focused hard enough, but he’s not feeling that right now. “Is Danny here? Brian?”

She’s all kinds of mischievous now, turning her face against his shoulder, giggling into it. “Daddy’s hiding.” She informs him in a whisper. “Daddy’s _very_ good at hiding.”

“Well, I sure hope so. He is a ninja, after all.” That _really_ gets her giggling, causing Sung to huff his own dry laugh. He turns in a wide circle then, eyeing every nook and cranny of the backyard suspiciously. “Hey! Brian!” He says loudly. “If you’re attempting to teach your child survival skills, this is like… the worst way possible.”

Nothing answers back, which is typical of the ninja, but still… Is he even actually here, Sung wonders. It wouldn’t surprise him if Brian wasn’t, but it’d be even less surprising if he _was_. Sometimes, usually when Havve wasn’t around (because the robot had a penchant for finding the ninja, even when he wasn’t trying to), the older male would watch them wordlessly from the shadows. He’d slip back into existence with only a wind-whisper sigh of disapproval from behind his mask, as if they had failed some kind of test they hadn’t even known they were taking!

Time for another tactic.  He shifts her weight on his hip, knowing that she’s not quite ready to be let down yet. “Y’know,” Sung says, voice purposefully loud. “You can always just ask if you need a babysitter for the night, yeah? It’s not like I’m gonna no.”

“Is Havva gonna say no?” She asks in a small voice, prompting Sung to glance down at her worried face. Oh no, none of that. He can’t _, won’t,_ be having any of that, no sir.

“He would never, Audrey. He can’t talk, remember?” Sung reminds her playfully, causing her eyes to widen before she gives a slow nod. “Besides, who can say no to a munchkin like you?”

Audrey’s button nose scrunches up at that. “Munchkin?” She parrots back, incredulous; curious in that way only a child could be.

“Tiny and adorable.” He offers back, happy to explain. Her mouth rounds out and Sung can barely keep himself from snorting as she nods her head again, faster this time, apparently in agreement with the statement. Her earlier joy is back in full force now, the butterfly wings nearly smothering him. It feels good though. So simple compared to the joys of others his own age. Straightforward and without consequence.

He waits for just a little while longer, hoping _someone_ will make some kind of appearance, core and eye straining from the effort of trying to look further beyond. “Going once… twice…” Nope. Not a soul. Alrighty then. “Welp! Looks like it just you and I, kiddo.”

“You’n’me.” She corrects him in a small voice, her hand coming down onto his cheek gently. “Okay robo?”

He gives a loud, surprised laugh. Yup, that’s Brian’s kid alright. “You and me, against the world. How’s that sound?”

Audrey’s features turn impish as she paws at his cheek, rubbing the stubble there. “Yes! World domi-dom-um...dom-minom-ination!” She babbles excitedly, causing Sung’s eyes to round before he shakes his head furiously at her.

“No world domination Audrey!”

She pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. “No fun…”

He decides to keep Audrey’s appearance a secret, surprising everyone the moment he walks through the door with her on his shoulders, cone tucked under his arm so as to not block her view. Phobos leaps into action, already working his helmet off, his expression undeniably enamored as he trots up to them. “Audrey.” He murmurs happily. “Missed you.”

She’s got her eyes on his antennate and his antennae alone, the rest of the world meaningless in that moment. He willingly bends them towards her, brushing both over the top of her head playfully. _I thought I felt you get excited earlier Sung, but I wasn’t expecting this._ Havve hums over their bond as he approaches, his optics dimmed so as to not startle her. _You didn’t say anything about watching Audrey for the night._

Sung sniffs. _She just showed up outside in the backyard. I think Brian forgot to ask and doesn’t want to admit it._ He tilts his head at Havve, wracking his brain for anything that could get in the way of them taking care of the human child tonight, coming up short. _That’s not gonna be a problem, right?_

Havve shakes his head but doesn’t bother looking up at him, too busy fluffing Phobos’s antennae gently for Audrey’s sake, causing her eyes to widen before she’s reaching up to do the same. _No, no._ He finally responds. _I can’t think of anything. Our schedules are clear._

Sung’s lips curl up, up, up _. Perfect._

Suddenly she’s wriggling excitedly, nearly falling out of his arms as she reaches past Phobos and Havve. “KITTY!” She screams excitedly.

Ah, yes. Last but not least...Meouch. According to Audrey they were all robots, except for the Commander. He strides up to them, fangs flashing as his lips pull back into a wide smile as he closes the distance. “Give’r here, Doc.” The older male demands, not even waiting for a response, plucking her off Sung’s shoulders and right into his arms. If it were any other child they’d take one look at Meouch and probably start crying, but Audrey simply wraps her arms around him tight, shoving her face straight into his unruly mane. “Is someone being shy?” He chuckles warmly.

“No!” She muffles back, face still buried.

“Then why’re you hiding from Uncle Meouch?”

Her head pops back up suddenly, hair standing up on end from the static. “Meow!” She says right in his face. If it were anyone else, even if they were a child, Meouch would be throwing a fit, but he simply gives a loud belly laugh before repeating it back, his whiskers twitching with delight.

It is, without a doubt, one of the cutest things Sung’s ever seen.

“You’re getting so big!” Meouch coos. He’s the polar opposite to his rough and tumble space pirate self when he’s like this, which would normally be grounds to give the other male shit for days, but it’s _impossible_ to not be like this around the tiny human girl. Even Havve got stupid soft. “Tell me just how big you are!”

“‘M three anna half feet tall.” She informs him in the most serious voice she can muster. “Daddy says that’s above average.”

“That’s because _you’re_ above average.” Meouch whispers to her before tossing Audrey up into the air, surprising her. She looses a banshee howl of surprise before he catches her and tucks her into his arms, kissing the crown of her head. “Do you know you’re the coolest kid I know, Audrey?”

She gets that grave expression on her face again, brow knitting as she twists in Meouch’s hold. “Do you know lots of kids, kitty?” She asks.

“Got you there.” Phobos snickers into his hand, to which Meouch responds with an almost too-quick to catch flick of his middle finger. Any other time Sung would yell at him, but this is Brian’s kid, and if anyone had mastered the art of the middle finger it was Ninja-Fucking-Brian.

Audrey sees it though and gives a loud gasp, grabbing the digit as she clucks her tongue loudly. “Only daddy can do that.” She warns Meouch, causing his brows to jump in surprise.

“Yeah Meouch, only Brian can do that.” Sung repeats with a smirk, unable to help himself. He gives a low growl and lifts his other hand only for the human to grab that one as well.

“Bad kitty!” She huffs with a glare. “No!”

 _She’s a gods damned natural. Already putting Meouch in his place._ Havve laughs in a pleased way inside his head, causing Sung to nod and grin in agreement. _Better watch out though, he’ll get her calling you stinky if you push him any further._

_Eh, it’s not the worst._

_You say that now. Now, do me a favor and ask her what she wants for dinner._ Any other night they’d be sitting around uselessly, scrounging up whatever they had as leftovers, but they had a child to take care of now, and she deserved only the best.

He can’t heed Havve’s warning though as he approaches Meouch and Audrey, giving a disapproving shake of his head at his friend before focusing his attention onto her. “Havve wants to know what you wanna eat tonight, bub.” Her eyebrows jump and she lets go of Meouch’s fingers, stroking her chin in thought. She looks so much like Brian as she does that it takes just about everything in Sung not to burst out laughing at the sight. “You thinkin’... mac and cheese?” He offers.

Her face screws up in disgust and she whips her head back and forth until her hair’s flying with it. “Blech! No! No mac’n’cheese.”

“Manners.” Phobos chastises her gently. “Try again.”

Her bottom lip juts out but she concedes. “No mac’n’cheese, _please_.”

He paps his hand along the crown of her head, humming softly. “Much better.”

Sung gives his other friend a helpless look. “What’re you thinking?” The Lepid blinks his large eyes before beginning to tap at his temple, giving a small ‘a-ha!’ moments later.

“Chicken nuggets?” Now that’s a good one. But apparently not good enough. Audrey shakes her head more, now whining softly in the back of her throat, the action causing Phobos’s mouth to turn down at the corners with worry. “Even dinosaur ones?”

“Even dinosaur ones.” She says in a solemn, damning voice, snuggling back closer to Meouch.

 _Strike two._ Havve says in his head.

Sung pulls a face. _Do you have any good ideas, Havve?_

He doesn’t take the bait, throwing Sung his own unimpressed look instead. _Are you seriously asking the robot who can’t eat what to eat. Sung… I thought you were better than this._

What else is there then? They could make PB&J sandwiches, or maybe pancakes… who didn’t love breakfast for dinner? But before he can offer anything else up Meouch is shaking his head at them, giving this short sound of dismissal paired with a look that just screams disappointment. Sung puffs up in annoyance immediately, his core going bright and hot in his chest. “Well, what’s your big idea then, kitty?” He challenges.

“Only the best meal ever.” He leans in and noses Audrey’s cheek, tickling her with his whiskers until she’s smiling once more, earlier frustration fading away. “And Audrey’s absolutely-tooty-fruity favorite… pizza!”

“You remembered!?” She gasps before clapping her hands together. “Kitty’s best, even when he’s being bad!”

“That’s right. You heard it here first, fellas, I’m the bes-” Meouch pauses, the rest of the words apparently register. “Hey, wait a second.”

But now Havve’s taking Audrey, careful not to poke or prod her with any of his metal as he places her onto the floor. “I wish Havva could eat pizza too.” She says as she wraps her arms around his leg. It’s amazing how many hugs she could manage and still not be tired of them. “I love peeza.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll eat for the both of us.” Sung reassures her. Pizza _did_ sound amazing. And they could get all different kinds! It’s funny how hunger crept up on you. Suddenly he’s starving, unable to think of anything else. “Do you wanna read with Phobos while we order it?” The Lepid perks, eagerness blossoming at the prospect of one on one time with Audrey.

“Read _and_ color, Phobo?” Audrey asks, simultaneously shy and hopeful.

“And more.” Phobos kneels down next to her. “I found new flowers.” He informs her with a small smile, causing her to jump in excitement.

“Lots and lots?”

“Lots and lots.”

He takes her hand then and they’re off, Audrey singing Africa in her small voice as they do. “Man, when are we gonna convince Danny to have a kid? I love this uncle stuff.” Meouch says after a few moments, causing Havve to roll his optics before shaking his head.

 _Danny? With a wife and kids? That’s a funny joke._ The robot deadpans to him. _Please, Sung, tell him._

 _Can do._ He says to Havve before turning to Meouch. “Yeah, right. Havve says good luck with getting him to settle down first, kitty.” Havve had so not said that last part, but Meouch didn’t need to know that. “Anyways, you gonna order the pizza or am I?” He asks, following up. “We can’t keep the princess waiting, after all.”

Meouch snorts, smirking. “Who, Phobos?”

“Haw-haw.” Okay, it’s actually pretty funny, but Sung’s not going to admit it. “For real though.”

“I’ll do it. I don’t want any of your weird bullshit on my pizza, anyways.”

Meouch takes the opposite door, leaving him and Havve standing there, unsure of what to do with themselves in the meanwhile. There had to be something… Something that would make this night extra special. “Hey, Havve…” Sung says out loud, an idea taking hold. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

 _Mmm..._ Havve looks at him, really looks at him inside and out before giving a soft noise of understanding. _Oh, I see now. I’ll get the supplies._

Sung rubs his hands together, excitement growing in leaps and bounds.

_This is going to be good._

-

“WHAAA!”

Had that much time passed already? Sung’s head pops up and so does Meouch and Havve’s, the three of them looking at each other with wild grins before turning towards the voice. “We’re in here, Audrey.” Sung calls to her.

 _Here_ being their ultimate creation. It had to be the most amazing pillow-blanket fort in all time. No! All existence! They had gone and gotten every sheet and blanket they had laying around, pinning them up onto the ceiling, laying throw pillows and cozy-fuzzy blankets onto the floor to soften it. Lights too, fairy lights in christmas candy colors were draped haphazardly from one side to the other, casting the room in a soft, dreamy light.

“Robo! Kitty! Havva!” She dashes in and nearly falls on her face before righting herself once more. Phobos had made a flower crown for her from the flowers he grew in his room and it was absolutely perfect on her. “It’s! It’s…!”

“It’s a palace.” Sung whispers excitedly, filling in the words for her. Fit for a princess, of course. She flops down between them, rolling this way and that on the floor, her ooh’s and aah’s cut off by amazed giggles and hums.

“PJ palace.” Meouch adds, snuggling down into his hoodie, confirmed by Havve’s eager nodding. Even the robot had donned an oversized sleep shirt and sweatpants over his robot form, armor eagerly discarded elsewhere for the night.

“I didn’t get the memo.” Only Phobos is still wearing his earlier clothes, a long sleeved crewneck and worn jeans. “Or am I not invited?”

“Me too!” Audrey sits up with a gasp. “I don’t got…! I don’t have any jammies…” She catches herself and fixes her words up, nice and neat again.

Havve unveils and holds a pair up and out towards her, eyes brightening warmly. “Havve says it’s a good thing Danny forgot a pair of yours last time, isn’t that right bud?” She’s up in an instant, grabbing them and squeezing the robot tight before running out again, slipping past Phobos like it’s nothing. “Y’know, I noticed this before, but she really is turning into her dad.” The lightning quickness, the way she noticed things…

“Danny’s spirit though.” Phobos adds, absolutely correct. That wasn’t to say Brian was unkind. The ninja’s kindness was reserved for special, quiet moments, whereas Danny’s was constant.

Meouch nods his agreement. “Not to mention Sexbang’s pipes. She’s a gods damned natural already.”

Sung laughs at that and Phobos gives a giggle of his own before excusing himself once more, off to find his comfiest clothes. Audrey squirrels her way back in before the Lepid comes back though, twisting back and forth in some kind of strange modeling attempt before falling into Sung’s lap with a huff. He gazes down at her, tilting his head some. “Are you tired, Audrey?”

“Hungry.” Despite that though, she yawns. “How much longer until peeza’s here, robo?”

Meouch flicks his tail over her head, tickling under Audrey’s chin until she’s wiggling and giggling so hard she’s nearly crying from it. “Should be any minute now. But hey, if we get free pizza, we get free pizza, I’m not going to complain.”

Havve pins the Leoian with a flat look, optics going nearly dark in his head. _Yes, because the child understands the value of free pizza versus pizza already being here, hot and ready, Meouch. Gods, I wish I could talk to them sometimes, I really do Sung._

Sung spares him a side glance. _Havve, I’ve been telling you for months now, I’ve got that talk box ready whenever you want it, just give me the word and you’ll be shit talking in no time._

Audrey grumbles and climbs out of his lap, taking him by surprise. “If Havva and Robo are gonna share secrets, then I’m gonna tell Kitty mine!”

“Secrets.” Phobos is finally back, looking infinitely more comfortable as he crawls in alongside them, done up in rainbow socks and an oversized pullover and shorts. “I like secrets.”

Audrey claps her hands together and cheers. “Kitty’n’Phobo only then! No one else. Not even daddy can know!”

Sung’s mouth falls open as Meouch grins at him, victorious. “Hold up, I wanna hear those secrets! Havve too! I’m sorry Audrey!” She refuses to look at him though, folding her arms across her chest dramatically, turning her nose up at him. Sung goes down on his hands and knees, bowing his head against the floor. “Forgive me!”

 _Dramatic._ Havve says, highly amused.

Sung throws him a glare. _Like you don’t wanna know!_

_I do, but I’m not going to beg, either, Sung._

She ignores him though, leaning up and whispering in Meouch’s perked ear before doing the same to Phobos, the both of them bobbing their heads with serious looks on their face. Bastards. Just what the hell is she telling him? “That’s quite a secret, kiddo.” Meouch says in a deadly serious voice. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“And me, as well.” Phobos follows up before shooting Sung a coy look. “It’s our secret, forever.”

He can feel the beginnings of a triade crawling up his throat, but before they can start, the doorbell rings.

“PIZZA!” Audrey nearly runs out of the blanket fort before Meouch catches her around the waist, putting her under his arm like a gods damned football before standing up. “Woah. Kitty’s strong.” She whispers, mesmerized.

“Hey! I’m strong too!” Sung calls after them before doing his own flop back onto the blankets. “Gods, Meouch is winning and I’m losing. How can this be happening?”

Phobos flicks the end of his nose, still wearing that coy smile, the edges of it softening as he leans over him. “Bad luck.” The Lepid explains, not explaining anything at all.

 _I agree._ Havve tells him, apparently having understood said explanation.

“I just think it’s bullshit.” Sung mutters irritably, making a face up at the canopied ceiling as he does.

Meouch and Audrey return, the little human now unhanded and carrying a pizza of her own with the utmost care. Sung sits up quickly, all the blood rushing through his head. “Woah! Good job Audrey! Who’s pizza is that?”

“Mine!” He isn’t privvy to secrets it seems but at least she’s still talking to him. Sitting next to him too. Havve’s shaking his head at him but Sung doesn’t care. He helps her open the box, drooling a bit when the smell of cheese hits his nose. “Just cheese, huh?”

“Danny says I’m a plain Jane, but my name’s Audrey. He’s silly!” She chirps before blowing a hard breath over the pizza grease. “Daddy always tells me it’s gotta cool first.”

“Daddy’s right.” The rest of the pizza is being passed around now, everyone taking a slice except for Havve, which he shrugs off when Audrey gives him a pained look. There’s bottles of soda too, which Audrey probably shouldn’t be drinking, but they never claimed to be perfect, did they?

Meouch is laying on his stomach as he starts on a piece, tail twitching above him as he leans towards her and Sung. “Okay, now, we’ve got our pizza, and our soda. Now just what in the heck is missing, Audrey?”

“Um…” She touches her lip, sauce already smeared all over her face. “Uh… I dunno.”

Phobos reaches over, a napkin poised in his pink fingers. “A movie.” He tells her in his gentle voice. “Any movie you like.”

“Any movie?” She gasps back. “What about… bad movies?”

They all look at each other and grimace in their own way. “Okay, maybe not any movie, you lil stinker. Howabout something like…?” Meouch pauses, seems to ponder it and think better of whatever first suggestion he almost managed. “Like a Ghibli movie. What about Totoro?”

 _NOT. TOTORO._ Havve grabs Meouch’s arm despite the Leoian not being able to hear him, squeezing it hard, a silent threat. _TELL HIM TO PICK ANOTHER MOVIE, SUNG._

“What about Spirited Away? Do you like that one Audrey?” Sung asks, deftly breaking the snake hold Havve had caught Meouch in without once looking away from her. “Or Kiki?”

“Or Ponyo.” Phobos vouches, butterflying his legs. “I like Ponyo.”

“It’s not about what you like, it’s about what Audrey likes.” Meouch gives a short snarl. “So let her decide.” They look at her expectantly and she stares back, a piece of pizza hanging out of her mouth, her emotions a complete mystery to Sung until she opens her mouth to speak once more.

“Spongebob.” Audrey says, almost to herself.

“Spongebob?” They all squawk back, even Havve, echoing inside his head.

Audrey nods and looks up, almost expectant. “Please.”

Sung looks at her and then looks at all of them. Meouch gives him a ‘well, ya gotta!’ look whereas Phobos looks like he’s this close to bursting out laughing. “Well then...Spongebob it is.” He finally relents.

Sung hadn’t been expecting his Saturday night to be filled with Spongebob and pizza, but here he is, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. They’re all sprawled out and yet at any moment he could reach out and touch one of them with such ease. His bandmates, his best friends. And there’s the fact that Audrey’s nestled between all of them, her eyes glued to the screen, feeling safe, content, loved…

She falls asleep without warning, a half eaten piece of pizza laid out on her tiny chest. “Well shit.” Sung whispers. “We didn’t even get to read her a bedtime story.”

“Next time.” Phobos murmurs as he turns off the TV, careful not to jostle Audrey as he does. The Lepid looks at him and then at Meouch. “Doing okay over there?”

His own breathing is deep, mane tousled as he stretches his body out to unsheathe his claws at the same time. “Cat nap.” He sniffs. “‘M not a young kit ‘nymore. Can’t do these late nights…” He yawns and lets out a purring sound, settling down. “Jus’ gonna close my eyes, s’all.” He mumbles, doing just that until his moment of rest shifts into real sleep instead.

Havve makes an amused sound inside his head. _I could do with a sleep cycle too, if we’re being honest._ Havve’s own optics are dark at the top, giving him a heavy lidded look. _I’ll keep it short._

Sung shakes his head at the other. “You don’t have to do that, Havve. Go the fuck to sleep, dude.” Gratefulness shoots down their link and then the robot’s eyes are going dark too, leaving just him and Phobos awake in this palace of their own making. Sung yawns and stretches his arms above his head, emulating Meouch’s own actions from before. “Should probably clean up, call Brian or Danny.” There’s still no sign of either, which is strange, but at least Audrey’s safe here with them. “Lock everything up…”

The Lepid shakes his head, giving him an unreadable look. “Don’t. You worked hard tonight.” Phobos is half teasing, half serious, reaching over to ruffle his hair before he carefully pushes him with his hand on his shoulder towards the floor. “Sleep.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, Phobs.” Sung bats his hand away, but the sentiment settles deep into his bones, the promise of dreams pulling him down, down, down...

His core goes dim first as he lays down next to Audrey, pulling a blanket up over her first before finding one for himself, his brain refusing to let him sleep until Phobos came back. “Hey, about that secret.” He starts, momentarily awake.

He hears Phobos laugh quietly before the Lepid unplugs the lights, casting them in complete darkness. “Don’t worry. Only sweet dreams now.” The Lepid sighs out.

“Sweet dreams.” He manages back, the question forgotten, before he finally falls asleep.

-

“This. Is. Adorable.”

Sung blinks awake and looks up, squinting against the brightness that had managed to sneak into the palace. “Who?” He manages groggily, wiping at his eye.

Danny Sexbang grins back at him once his vision clears.

“Dan.” Sung makes sure to keep his voice low as he props himself up onto his elbows, his own smile making itself known. He grunts though, feeling it falter as he begins to make sense of what’s happening. “Wait, how’d you get in?” Phobos had remembered to lock the doors last night, right? Gods, if you wanted a job done right…

The other male lets out an amused sound, scrubbing his curls back from his face. “Brian broke us in. Dude’s like, a master lock picker, of course. What the fuck can’t he do?” Alright, never mind then. “I hope you don’t mind, I got a pic.”

“Oh, I don’t mind. Meouch is gonna, but fuck him, right?” They both laugh and the sound causes Audrey to stir in her sleep. “Whoops. You guys gonna take her home?” Just where in the fuck is Brian, anyways?

His thoughts must summon him because he’s parting the blankets that make the entrance. Sung could count on his hands the amount of times he had seen Ninja Brian without his mask and this is apparently another one to add to the record book. He spies Audrey and his entire features shift, becoming soft and caring, mental walls giving just enough to give Sung a peek into the love he had for his daughter before slamming down again.

“You’re welcome, by the way.” Sung says as the older man leans down pick Audrey up. “Next time though, you really can just ask.”

The two others share a look. “Oh, did you… did you think Bri just dropped her off without warning Sung?” Danny gives a giggle-snort of amusement. “No, Audrey snuck off.”

Snuck off? He’s completely awake now, staring at them both in incredulity. “But… but she said you were hiding.” He tells Brian. The ninja gives him a weighty stare, the blue of his eyes even more terrifying when he’s like this.

Lightning quickness, keen eyes, mischief and merriment.

She really is the best of both of them, it seems.

“Well, if that’s the case, then tell her she can sneak over whenever she wants.” Sung tells them, and for a moment he swears he can see Brian smile, but it’s gone an instant, leaving the usual furious ninja he loved and feared behind. Something about this moment feels final, like it’s going to be forever until they can see her again. Sung sits up and begins to blurt words, scared that if he doesn’t do it now that he’ll regret it. “...Can she stay for breakfast? You’re gonna kill Meouch if you take her away before he can say goodbye.” Phobos too, and Havve, and him. All of them, really.

Brian sighs deep in his chest and for a moment Sung’s certain he’s going to disappear with Audrey without any kind of warning, but then Danny touches his shoulder and tuts his tongue. “It’s just breakfast, and she’s not going to run off again while she’s with them, Brian.”

Brian lets out another chest deep sigh but relents, placing her back into her blanket cocoon once more. “We’ll be back around noon.” Danny tells him. Gods, just how early is it, Sung wonders as he begins to pull the covers over her again. “Someone here likes to get up way too early.” Brian gives him a look and Danny shrugs violently in response. “What, you do!”

“Too loud.” Phobos mumbles in a sleepy voice, poking his dandelion head up at them with his eyes still closed. “Shush.” They all stare at him until he’s folding in on himself as sleep reclaims him, down for the count.

“You heard the man, it’s quiet time.” Sung warns them, pointing a warning finger at Danny and Brian, just then noticing that his other hand is being held on tight by Audrey. His core goes warm in his chest at the fact but he doesn’t dare say anything or move too far. “Now let me go back to sleep. We had a late night partying with Audrey, after all.” He sees the flash of a knife but he’s so used to it with Havve that he doesn’t even flinch, raising his eyebrows in a silent challenge instead.

“Sung.” Danny warns, also not fazed. “Don’t get him started.”

He lays back down, enjoying that the warm spot he had made in his sleep is still there waiting for him. “I’m trying to do the exact opposite.” He yawns. “Tryin’ to get him to stop so I can… go to sleepy time junction, Dan.”

He swears he can feel Danny smile, his affection calm and warm against his core. “Aww hell yeah Doctor Sung, you get right into sleepy time junction bud. Nighty night.”

The empath lets out a low, content noise and falls right back to sleep, his hand still in Audrey’s, the world turning on and on outside of their palace, on hold for just a while longer as he does.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What's Seen in the Shadows...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042263) by [Mandy_Meouch9019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Meouch9019/pseuds/Mandy_Meouch9019)




End file.
